


Heal What Has Been Hurt

by NozomiPower



Series: Voltron Is Being Repaired [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower





	Heal What Has Been Hurt

Pidge was cold. So very cold inside. She lost things important to her, again. Ah, what was this feeling?

That's right.

Sadness

Burning, aching, sadness.

Pidge's best friend is gone. Pidge's Space Dad is in a coma. Coran is resting for a while.

Lance and Kieth are fine and dating.

Allura joined them on Earth.

Zarkon is gone.

But Pidge wants to die. It's over, isn't it?

"Pidge! Pidge! It's urgent!"

"Yeah? What is it Allura?"

"The lions-"

Allura huffed from running so far.

"They're gone!"


End file.
